1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, in particular, a preferable technique used for a recording apparatus that simultaneously records the same moving image to a plurality of recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a recording apparatus for recording an image signal and an audio signal to a recording medium is well known. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-231420 discusses a recording apparatus that has a function for simultaneously recording the same image to a plurality of recording media. If an image recorded to a part of a plurality of recording media is not correctly reproduced, the same image can be reproduced from another recording medium by recording the same image to the plurality of recording media.
As described above, when erasing the image that is simultaneously recorded to the plurality of recording media, a user needs to search the simultaneously recorded image from the recording media and individually erase the image. This is a problem that is excessively troublesome.
When erasing an image simultaneously-recorded to two recording media from one recording medium and remaining the image in the other recording medium without erasure, the user similarly needs to reproduce the image from the recording medium to which the image for erasure is recorded, search the simultaneously-recorded image, and then erase the searched image.